


Mazlíček pod cenou

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Vítejte ve světě, kde je normální koupit si někoho a mít ho v posteli jako svého mazlíčka. Máte ho k tomu, aby vás zahřál a nebo aby vás uspokojil. Ostatně, sex s ním není považován za nevěru.Jsou školy, kde takové mazlíčky vychovávají pro budoucí majitele. A vzhledem k tomu, že jejich život je jen v posteli, není potřeba je učit základní věci jako je psaní a čtení.Mazlíčci se o nic nezajímají. Jde jim jen o to, aby uspokojili majitele, čímž dokáží, že jsou dobře vychováni. (Mají to v genech. Je to pro ně přirozené, stejně jako nezáživně strávené dny).Masaomi je mazlíček, kterému jde o to samé. Chce být perfektní pro budoucího pána. Ale zároveň chce ještě něco. Přestože je to mazlíček, chtěl by umět číst.Když byl u samoučení přistižen po několikáté, dostal status 'Problémový mazlíček'. Nebyl ale nebezpečný, takže nakonec prodán byl. Jenže za levno a to je pro takového mazlíčka obrovská potupa. Znamená to totiž, že není dobře vychován.Masaomi se rozhodl, že svému majiteli dokáže, že je mnohem lepší, než na kolik ho odsuzují podle ceny. A jediný způsob jak to dokázat je sex. Jenže Shizuo, který si ho koupil, s ním nespí...





	

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Je to trochu delší oneshot... A taky se omlouvám za časté opakování jistých vět a myšlenkových pochodů.

Jako každé ráno Masaomiho probudilo zavrtění majitele a náhlý chlad, když byla deka odkryta a on zůstal sám v posteli. Kida se přetočil, čímž se opět přikryl. Zároveň pohlédl na blonďáka, který zmizel v koupelně. Sotva za ním zapadly dveře, zabořil Masaomi obličej s tichým zakňučením do polštáře. 'Ani dnes ne? Co sakra dělám špatně?!' pomyslel si Masaomi. Kdyby to vyslovil nahlas, zněl by zoufale. Vlastně se tak i cítil. Už uběhly dva měsíce od toho, co si ho Shizuo koupil a za tu dobu ho ani jednou nepoužil! Nezanedbával ho, takže nešlo o špatného majitele. Jenže k Masaomiho nespokojenosti si šel raději vyhonit do koupelny, než aby ho požádal o pomoc.  'Proč mě museli prodat pod cenou?!' protestoval dál v duchu Masaomi. Věděl s jistotou, že ho Shizuo nechce, právě kvůli té ceně. Co taky očekávat od někoho tak levného... Se stejnou jistotou také věděl, že by dokázal majiteli, že není špatný. Ale stále se mu nedostalo příležitosti, což ho trápilo.

 

O necelou půlhodinu později se Shizuo vrátil do ložnice. Kida na něj sklouzl pohledem, ale jinak se nepohnul. Sledoval, jak se obléká... ostatně jako každý den. Vlastně si v tom našel zálibu. I přes ten nedostatek sexu, kvůli kterému se cítil až provinile, měl svého pána rád. Byl pohledný a vždy hodný. Ve škole je připravovali na to, že je majitel může někdy i uhodit. Ale Shizuo na něj nikdy nevztáhl ruku. I když se vracel z práce častokrát velice naštvaný, nevybíjel si vztek na něm. Přestože ne to má podle zákona právo. Proč si ho tedy kupoval, když ho nepoužívá? Masaomi se ještě neodvážil zeptat, takže se musel spokojit s nevědomostí.

 

Když již převlečený Shizuo odešel z ložnice, vytáhl se Masaomi do sedu. S dekou přehozenou přes záda se otočil, klekl si a sedl na paty, zatímco se díval z okna. Dělával to často, ale takhle po ránu, kdy paprsky začaly olizovat okolí, byl výhled nejhezčí. "Dobré ráno." ozvalo se za ním po chvíli. Masaomi se trhnutím ohlédl. Tím mu sklouzla deka z ramen k pasu. "Nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit." usmál se Shizuo. Přitom přistoupil k posteli a na noční stolek odložil tác se snídaní.  "Dobré ráno, pane." přikývl Masaomi. "Ale no tak, kolikrát ti mám říkat, ať mě tak neoslovuješ?" "Omlouvám se." špitl Masaomi s pohledem sklopeným do klína. Ve škole jim vtloukali do hlav, že jediné oslovení 'pane' či dodatek '-san' je správné. Dělalo mu problém oslovovat svého majitele jménem. "Co mám s tebou dělat?" prohodil Shizuo.  Masaomi mlčel. Tenhle rozhovor se opakoval často. Shizuo poté vzal Masaomiho do náruče a odnesl ho do koupelny, kde se oba věnovali ranní hygieně. Takto s drobnými odchylkami probíhalo každé jejich ráno. A když byli hotovi, odnesl majitel svého mazlíčka zpět do ložnice. "Tady máš snídani." informoval Shizuo. "Já teď jdu do práce, pokusím se ti donést oběd včas. Tak se zatím měj." dodal ještě. Poté vtiskl Masaomimu lehký polibek na rty, než odešel. Kida se ještě chvíli díval na zavřené dveře, ve kterých zmizel majitel. Poté se zhroutil zpět do postele, přitom pevně obejmul Shizuův polštář.  Za tu dobu, co je tady, si již zvykl, ale stále to bylo zvláštní. Mazlíček je považován za věc a taková věc se přeci nelíbá. Jsou sice lidé, kteří se snaží prosadit, aby se k mazlíčkům přistupovalo spíše jak ke zvířeti, je to přeci jen živá bytost. Masaomi si však nestěžoval. Ty časté polibky se mu vlastně i líbilo. Ale i tak to bylo divné. Chvíli trvalo, než se Masaomi přesunul ke snídani, kterou poslušně snědl. A poté, jako každý den, ulehl a s hlavou zabořenou v Shizuově polštáři, během chvíle usnul.

 

Život mazlíčka není nic složitého. Většinu dne stráví v posteli či na jiném místě, kde je majitel nechá a ta trocha co jim zbude, tu stráví v koupelně. Bez majitele se však koupat nesmí. Když je v posteli sám, nenudí se... Mazlíčci to neberou jako nudu. Odpočívají, zatímco se připravují na majitelův návrat. Masaomi nebyl jiný. Měl to všechno v genech. Na druhou stranu, krom čekání na Shizuu, ještě toužil po knize. To, že chtěl umět číst, bylo na mazlíčka zvláštní. Ze začátku si Kida slíbil, že od toho upustí kvůli majiteli a dobrému dojmu, jenže postupně se nutkání číst vracelo. Výchova ho naučila, že bez souhlasu majitele nesmí opustit postel, což byl jediný důvod, proč ještě nevstal a neprošmejdil Shizuův byt.

 

Masaomi seděl v tureckém sedě a popíjel již studený čaj od snídaně. Přitom hleděl z okna, jak myslel na všechno a na nic. "Jsem zpátky!" ozval se do ticha Shizuův hlas. Masaomi se nadšením zavrtěl. Přestože byl jakožto zvyklí na samotu, nebyl rád sám. Bohužel pro něj, Shizuo pracoval většinu dne. Polední pauzy na oběd, ale trávil s ním. Nebyla to jeho povinnost, přesto Shizuo obědval doma s Masaomim. Tělo mazlíčka bylo uzpůsobeno tak, aby mu stačilo alespoň jedno pořádné jídlo denně. Přesto Shizuo zařizoval Masaomimu pravidelnou stravu. Jen vzácně se stávalo, že by s obědem nepřišel. Důvodem zdržení či absolutní absence byl kdosi, koho Shizuo neoslovil jinak než nadávkou. Ve chvíli, kdy Kida položil hrnek na tác vedle prázdného talíře, vstoupil Shizuo do ložnice. Už při prvním pohledu na něj šlo poznat, že se veškerý vztek pokouší schovat za drobný úsměv. I hlas udržel poměrně klidný. "Nesu ti oběd. Nemůžu se moc zdržet, máme toho dnes na práci hodně." informoval. Masaomi se zatvářil zklamaně, ale co s tím asi on tak mohl dělat? Blonďák v barmanském oblečení mu podal krabičku z Ruského sushi, což bylo nejčastější jídlo, které měli. Poté sebral tác od snídaně včetně nedopitého čaje a odkráčel. Masaomi se podíval na krabičku vedle sebe. Věděl, že si může vzít, ale hluboce zakořeněné pudy ho donutili čekat na vyslovené povolení... Nejspíš by i čekal, až se Shizuo vrátí z práce. Jeho pán ale ještě byt neopustil. Vrátil se do ložnice s novým čajem pro svého mazlíčka. "Tady máš." s těmi slovy položil hrnek na noční stolek. "Děkuji, p..."Masaomi rychle sklapl a sklonil hlavu. "... Proč nejíš?" zeptal se Shizuo. Přitom se usadil vedle Masaomiho, vzal krabičku, kterou otevřel, než ji položil Kidovi do klína. "Jen si dej, určitě máš hlad." Po krátkém zaváhání se Masaomi natáhl pro první kousek. Jako každý den si Shizuo poposedl a poté chytil Masaomiho, kterého si stáhl do klína, tak že byl Kida k němu zády. Zatímco omotal ruce kolem jeho pasu, opřel se bradou o jeho rameno. Masaomi nerušeně pokračoval v jídle. Byl už zvyklý, že to Shizuo dělal. Ale i kdyby mu to vadilo, protestovat nemohl. Byl jen obyčejný mazlíček. Masaomi ale začal uvažovat, že ho upozorní na to, že prý mají dnes moc práce. Na druhou stranu si užíval Shizuovu přítulnost, ale co bylo hlavní, věděl, že takové tulení pána uklidňuje. Masaomi měl za sebou třetinu krabičky, když přestal jíst. Dál ale poslušně seděl, aby nerušil Shizuu. "Hmm, ty už nebudeš?" "To je pro vás, Shizuo-san." Shizuo si nad oslovením povzdechl. Musel však uznat, že je to lepší, než 'pane Shizuo'. "Díky, ale tohle je všechno tvoje... Já už něco snědl." Kida z jeho hlasu poznal, že již není naštvaný, což ho těšilo. Překvapen, že mu vše nechal, skoro zapomněl poděkovat. "No, já už se budu muset vrátit do práce." prohodil Shizuo. Chvíli mu ale trvalo, než se vyhrabal z postele. Opět věnoval mazlíčkovi pusu na rozloučenou, než opustil byt.

 

Krabička sushi byla už dlouho prázdná a ten zbytek čaje co zůstal byl již studený. Masaomi měl za sebou i pár hodin spánku, takže nyní jen polehával. Bylo zataženo a již šero, výhled z okna tedy nic moc. A do tohoto ticha se ozval vyděšený výkřik, který se ihned ztratil v hlasité ráně. Kida se dostal trhnutím do sedu. Tušil, že je jen malá pravděpodobnost, že to není jeho pán. Nesčetněkrát se totiž Shizuo vracel nevrlý. Párkrát se Masaomi díval z okna, když se Shizuo přiřítil. Venku vypadal děsivě, ale jakmile se zjevil v ložnici, měl výraz předstíraného klidu. Padl na Masaomiho, ke kterému se přitulil a když se odtáhl, již byl vztek pryč. Ale přesto, jako kolikrát v tom Masaomi viděl šanci, že by se Shizuo mohl zachovat jako majitel, na kterého ho škola připravovala. Tentokrát neměl na mysli sex, ale Shizuovo právo, vybít si na něm zlost. Dělá to tak přeci každý majitel! Tak proč se Shizuo nechává omezovat? Mnohokrát už Masaomiho napadlo, že jeho majitel patří k lidem, kteří jsou proti způsobu zacházení s mazlíčky. Jenže tihle lidé, jak slyšel Kida, se z mazlíčků po jeho koupi snaží udělat normálně fungující osobu. Shizuo však nic takového nedělal. Nechával si ho v posteli a nikdy mu vlastně neřekl, že si může zajít třeba jen do kuchyně udělat čaj. Ložnici opouští pouze, když ho Shizuo odnese. Buď do koupelny či obýváku. Masaomi nikdy nedostal povolení, aby chodil sám. Dokonce mu nesundal obojek, který každý mazlíček musí nosit, aby se odlišil od ostatních. Vzhledem k tomu, že rozražení dveří a následné zabouchnutí bylo slyšet až do ložnice, pochopil Masaomi, že je Shizuo opravdu vzteklý. Důkazem tomu byly i nadávky linoucí se z Shizuovi strany. Masaomi sebou překvapeně trhl při dalším hlasitějším zvuku. Shizuo pravděpodobně něco rozbil. Něco velkého a těžkého. A přesně ve chvíli, kdy Shizuo rozrazil dveře do ložnice, si Masaomi uvědomil jednu věc. Bylo to za dva měsíce měsíce poprvé, co dostal ze svého majitele strach. Masaomi byl opravdu vyděšený. Na předstírání spánku bylo pozdě, jelikož seděl... a navíc nedokázal od rozzuřeného Shizui odtrhnout pohled. Jeho pán byl celý špinavý. Oblečení měl potrhané a krom jiného měl na sobě i krev. Shizuo přestal řvát nadávky na všechny strany. Zapřel se dlaněmi o desku stolu, který zde zůstal po předchozím majiteli. "Kurva!" zařval náhle. Přitom pěstí prudce praštil do stolu. Ten se pod tak silnou nečekanou ránou sesypal. Ve stejnou chvíli Masaomi vyplašeně vyjekl, čímž na sebe upozornil. Shizuo se prudce otočil. Sotva na něj ale pohlédl, jeho výraz se změnil. Kida byl rád, že ten děsivý vztek zmizel, ale na druhou stranu, ta náhlá změna taky nemuselo znamenat nic dobrého. Když k němu majitel vyrazil, nevědomky sebou cukl. Viděl ho už kolikrát naštvaného, tak proč je tak vyděšený?! Jenom proto, že jednou ránou složil stůl? Šlo přeci o starý stůl... z pevného bukového dřeva... "Masaomi..." Kida vytržen z myšlenek vyplašeně pohlédl na Shizuu, který si sedl na postel. "Pa...!"víc už Masaomi neřekl, jelikož ho Shizuo stáhl do objetí. "Shh, promiň mi." šeptl Shizuo. "Nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit." Je to majitel, může si přeci dělat cokoliv, tak proč se omlouvá? Masaomi to nechápal. Tentokrát byl ale rád, že si na něm tu zlost nevybíjí. "... Celého jsem tě zašpinil, pojď." prolomil následné ticho Shizuo. Přitom vzal Masaomiho do náruče a zamířil s ním do koupelny. Bylo zvláštní, že ten nepříčetný vztek zmizel jak lusknutím prstů... ale ne že by to vadilo. Shizuo usadil Masaomiho na židli a poté se otočil k vaně, kterou začal napouštět. Když byl spokojen s teplotou, poklekl před Kidu a začal mu rozepínat košili. Tohle si Masaomi ze školy také pamatoval jinak. Tvrdili jim, že budou nosit pouze to co jim majitel dá, ale mělo by jít maximálně o trenky. Většinou ale nedostanou nic. Přeci jen je zahřeje deka a majitel. Shizuo však trval na tom, že bude Masaomi krom trenek nosit i košili. Je mu tedy trochu velká, ale nosit ji musí. A druhá věc, kterou je naučili, koupat se budou pouze s majitelem. Šlo hlavně o to, aby mohl majiteli umýt záda či tak něco. Shizuo porušoval i toto nepsané pravidlo. Stejně jako nyní, svlékl Masaomiho, poté ho usadil do vany a umyl. Když byl hotov, vytáhl ho, usušil a následně ho zabaleného v županu odnesl zpět do postele, aniž by ho opět ušpinil. "Hned se umyju a pak ti přinesu večeři." informoval Shizuo, než opustil ložnici.  Shizuo byl vážně zvláštní majitel. Choval se k Masaomimu, jako by byl něco víc, než jen pouhý mazlíček.

 

Stočený u paty postele čekal na svého pána. Za necelou hodinu se ho dočkal. Shizuo vstoupil v županu a s miskou jídla v ruce. Když se usadil na postel, poplácal volnou rukou na místo vedle sebe. Masaomi pochopil a přesunul se blíž k Shizuovi. "Dnes to není nic moc. Neměl jsem čas nakoupit." "Je to dobré, pane." řekl Masaomi upřímně, když spolkl první sousto. "Co jsem ti říkal o tom 'pane'?" zeptal se s předstíraným nespokojením Shizuo, než si sám nabral. Neměl v kuchyni z čeho moc vybírat, takže byl rád, že zpatlal alespoň tohle. "Omlouvám se." špitl Masaomi. Shizuo s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou. "No jediný, kdo by se měl omlouvat jsem já, za to jak jsem tě vyděsil. Heh, ještě chvíli a vybil bych si to na tobě." Masaomi překvapeně sledoval majitele, ale ten hleděl nepřítomně do misky. "Ale, pane..." odvážil se po chvíli Kida. Ne, že by se mu chtěl dostat do ruk, když byl tak naštvaný. Jenže mluvit takto... omlouvat se mazlíčkovi... Shizuo zvedl hlavu s lehkým úsměvem. "Neboj, tobě já neublížím." "Ale vy..." "Tady." přerušil ho opět Shizuo a nabídl mu další jídlo. Masaomi už mlčel. Vždyť už teď si dovolil moc. Zbytek večeře proběhl v tichosti. Shizuo odložil prázdnou misku na noční stolek, než šel ke skříni pro věci, aby měl Masaomi opět něco na sebe. Po delší chvíli leželi v posteli. Masaomi měl rád, když si ho Shizuo k sobě tiskl. V jeho náruči, ve které se ztrácel, se cítil vážně dobře. Ne že by svého majitele miloval, ale měl ho vážně rád. "Dobrou, Masaomi." šeptl Shizuo. Poté vtiskl Kidovi pusu na čelo. Bylo to milé gesto. Masaomi však pochopil, že ani tentokrát nesplní své povinnosti mazlíčka. "Dobrou noc, pane Shizuo." "Ještě na tom zapracujem." 

 

Co přesně ho vzbudilo, to Masaomi netušil. A vlastně nad tím nepřemýšlel, jelikož Shizuovo zavrtění přeneslo jeho veškerou pozornost na majitelovu již tvrdou erekci. Masaomi se pokusil otočit čelem k majiteli. "Promiň, jestli jsem tě vzbudil." promluvil náhle Shizuo. Masaomi se vyděsil. Myslel, že jeho pán ještě spí. Shizuo se nadzvedl na loktě a následně se sklonil k Masaomimu, kterému věnoval polibek na rty. Díky tomu v Kidovi vzplál plamínek naděje. Stejně tak rychle ale zase zhasl, protože se Shizuo odtáhl, opustil postel a následně i ložnici. Tiché zaskučení se vyloudilo z Masaomiho. Je nepřístupné, aby se nějaký mazlíček dožadoval pozornosti, ale Masaomi nad tím stále více uvažoval. Ale jak to udělat, aby pánovi došlo o co mu jde, ale zároveň mu nedošlo, že se ho pokouší svést? Tohle škola rozhodně neučí. 

 

"...jistě, že." Shizuo mluvil do telefonu, když vcházel do ložnice. "Budu čekat." dodal ještě, než ukončil hovor. Tentokrát si ho Masaomi neprohlížel, jak se obléká. Byl příliš zaujat myšlenkou 'Co dělám špatně a jak to napravit?!'. Moc prostředků k svedení majitele ale neměl. Z nikam nevedoucích myšlenek ho dostal Shizuo, který ho odnesl do koupelny. A když byli hotovi s ranní hygienou, odnesl ho k Masaomiho překvapení, do obýváku, kde ho usadil na gauč. Obývák a kuchyň nebyli odděleny stěnou, takže od kuchyňské linky, kam přešel, měl Shizuo krásný výhled na Masaomiho. "Dneska se koná firemní večírek." informoval Shizuo. "A nejspíš se vrátím pozdě." Kida ho mlčky pozoroval. Co na to asi tak mohl říct? "Takže se předem omlouvám, pokud tě svým příchodem probudím." Shizuo se omluvně usmál. Masaomiho reakce byla stejná. Jakmile Shizuo dodělal snídani, usadil se vedle svého mazlíčka. "Mimochodem, dnes a zítra nemusím do práce." prohodil, než nabídl Masaomimu toust. "Děkuji, pa... Shizuo." opravil se rychle Kida. Poté se pustil do jídla. V duchu se přitom radoval, pán zůstává doma!

 

Většinu dne strávil Masaomi přitulen k Shizuovi. Bylo to jiné, než dny kdy trpělivě čekal na jeho návrat. Shizuo chtěl relaxovat a krom přípravy jídla nehodlal dělat nic. Masaomi, jakožto tulící medvídek, který ho zahřeje, byl víc než ochotný, mu s tím pomoct. 

 

S jistou dávkou neochoty pootevřel Masaomi oči. Hned na to je zase zavřel a chvíli trvalo, než se mu je podařilo opět otevřít. Ihned pochopil, kde je. Seděl Shizuovi v klíně, s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni. Kida strnul. On usnul! Usnul pánovi v klíně! Pokud není večer a neleží v posteli, tak mazlíčci nesmí usnout v majitelově přítomnosti. A on navíc usnul v jeho klíně! Nejspíš by to nevadilo, kdyby i Shizuo spal, jenže on si četl! Masaomi se prudkým trhnutím dostal vedle Shizui. Kajícně přitom sklonil hlavu. "Omlouvám se, za..." "Ale jdi." přerušil ho Shizuo, kterého Kidův pohyb velice překvapil. "To že jsi usnul mi přeci nemůže vadit." "Ale pravidlo osm říká..." "Já znám ty vaše pravidla." skočil mu opět do řeči Shizuo. Přitom ho chytil a zatáhl zpět do klína. "a jedno z nich přeci je, že mě máš zahřívat, ne?" Se stále skloněnou hlavou Masaomi přikývl. Shizuo chytil jeho tvář do dlaně a donutil ho k očnímu kontaktu. "Nedělej si starosti, jako mazlíček jsi dokonalý." prohodil, než se naklonil a políbil ho. Jeho pochvala Kidu potěšila. Na druhou stranu, jak může tvrdit, že je dokonalý, když ho pořádně nenechá dělat svou práci?! Chvíli trvalo, než Masaomi našel odvahu a jazykem zatlačil na pánovi rty. Byl to opatrný nejistý pohyb, ale Shizuo mu vyšel vstříc. Vklouzl jazykem do jeho úst a prohloubil polibek. Masaomi se otřásl. Ani nečekal, že bude Shizuo pro. Z lehkého polibku se postupně stával dravý, který Shizuo vedl. Masaomi se mu ochotně poddal, ostatně šlo o jeho práci. Nebránil se ani tomu, když si ho k sobě Shizuo tiskl. Bylo to poprvé, co Shizuo udělal něco takového. O to víc Masaomi věřil ve splnění povinností. O chvíli později se odtáhli, aby nabrali dech. Shizuo přejel palcem po jeho rtech. Tvářil se celkem spokojeně, ale nevypadalo to, že by hodlal pokračovat. "... Shizuo-san... " odvážil se tiše Masaomi. Jeho hlas byl celkem nejistý. "... proč mě nechcete použít?" Shizuo se zarazil. Ve stejnou chvíli prořízl ticho bytu zvonek. Bez odpovědi, pouze s tichým vydrž, položil Shizuo Masaomiho bokem a zamířil ke dveřím. Kida se stočil na okraji gauče. V duchu si nadával, že se zeptal. Vždyť majitel po vyslovení otázky nevypadal nadšeně... Stejně by je přerušili, ale... Masaomi sklouzl pohledem na nově příchozí. Tom a Vorona, viděl je jen jednou a to, když si ho Shizuo koupil a vedl domů. Ti dva mu nevěnovali ani jeden pohled. Byl přeci jen pouhý mazlíček. "Promiňte, úplně jsem si zapomněl hlídat čas." řekl Shizuo směrem k návštěvě. "Hned budu připraven!" "Zachovej klid, Shizuo. Ještě máme trochu času." houkl Tom, než stihl jeho kouhai zmizet v ložnici. "My se zatím posadíme." dodal s lehkým úsměvem, než se usadil do křesla. Vorona s přikývnutím následovala jeho příkladu. Na gauči si ale držela odstup od Masaomiho. "Je to poprvé, co jsi tady, že?" prolomil ticho Tom. Vorona se přestala rozhlížet. "Ano... Byt Shizuo-senpaie vypadá jinak, než jsem čekala." Tom tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Je... skromnější... a taky to vypadá, jako by s někým bydlel." vysvětlila Vorona. Tom se krátce zasmál. Jeho reakce byla kdysi velice podobná. Masaomi se zavrtěl, aby si lépe lehl. Ze školy věděl, že je pouhý mazlíček. Je normální, že bývá přehlížen, jelikož je obyčejná věc. Ale dva měsíce s Shizuou ho naučili se cítit jako by byl něco víc. Shizuo se tak k němu rozhodně choval. Proto mu tahle situace přišla nepříjemná. "Omlouvám se za zdržení." ozval se Shizuo. Ve chvíli kdy vstoupil, Tom s Voronou vstali. Kida natočil hlavu. Při pohledu na Shizuu v saku se nevědomky pousmál. Jeho majitel byl vážně kus. Vorona přistoupila k Shizuovi, který válčil s kravatou a pomohla mu. "Díky." usmál se Shizuo. Hned na to zamířili pryč z bytu. Masaomi pozoroval zavřené vchodové dveře. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se mu podařilo usnout. 

 

Štěkot psů kolem deváté večer probudil většinu ulice. Masaomi nebyl výjimkou. S dlouhým zívnutím se vytáhl do sedu a zatímco se protahoval a protíral oči, rozhlédl se po místnosti. Stále byl na gauči a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by se pán vrátil. Jediný zvuk, který přítomné ticho kazil, byl štěkot psů, ale i oni se začali postupně uklidňovat. Masaomi se natáhl na druhou stranu gauče. Chvíli pozoroval strop, než se přetočil a pohledem sjel na věci na stole. Šlo o nějaké časopisy, talíře od oběda, prázdné hrnky, ale co Masaomiho nejvíce zaujalo, knížka, kterou Shizuo předtím četl. Snad přes půl hodiny Kida váhal, než se opět posadil a knížku si vzal. Velice pracně začal louskat název. "... D-dva..." Masaomi se zamračil na další slovo _tygři_. G a ř viděl prvně. Netušil jak to přečíst, proto to přeskočil. "... v j... v j..." Po chvíli to Masaomi vzdal. Neměl k čemu ty písmena či celá slova přirovnat.Nedokázal si vybavit jak by mohli znít. Jediné co zvládl přelouskat bylo _Dva -y-i v j-d- k-i_. O moc chytřejší tedy nebyl. Nedokázal ani přečíst jméno autora krom D, M, O a dvou A... Masaomi si povzdechl. Možná by se mohl zeptat Shizui. Je to divný majitel, nemuselo by mu vadit učit ho číst. Kida se otřásl, když ho ovanul studený vzduch z otevřeného okna. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl na gauči, neměl se čím přikrýt. Nenašel v sobě dost odvahy na to, aby se přesunul do ložnice, kde by se mohl zachumlat do peřin. Pán ho nechal na gauči a tam taky zůstane... přestože je mu zima. Masaomi se schoulil do klubíčka, tak aby zabíral co nejméně prostoru, snaže se zalézt celý pod košili. Velká byla dost. Knížku si přitom tiskl k hrudi. Byl rozhodnut se při první příležitosti zeptat Shizui, zda by ho nenaučil číst. 

 

Prudkým trhnutím se Masaomi dostal do sedu. Zcela automaticky začal couvat, přestože měl za sebou opěradlo křesla. Prostě se musel alespoň pokusit dostat pryč. "Klid, klid! To jsem já!" vyhrkl Shizuo. Ještě trochu vyplašený Masaomi na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Takové probuzení dlouho nezažil. "Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit..." omluvil se Shizuo, který klečel u gauče. Přitom sklonil hlavu a čelem se opřel o Masaomiho klín. "Zapomněl jsem tě vrátit do postele, odpusť." Masaomi neměl slov. Ještě si pořádně nezvykl na Shizuovo zvláštní chování. Třeba jen to časté omlouvání bylo prostě divné. "... Co je to?" podivil se Shizuo, když si všiml, že má Kida v náručí knížku. "Eh..!" "Myslel jsem, že vy mazlíčci neumíte číst." "... neumíme." zamumlal Masaomi. Vyhnul se přitom jeho pohledu. To odhodlání, které v něm narostlo předtím, začalo postupně mizet. Shizuo vypadal, že něco řekne, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Místo toho vzal knížku, odložil ji na stolek a vstal. Poté zvedl Masaomiho do náruče. Kida se k němu přivinul. Pánovo tělo příjemně hřálo. "Pane Shizuo..." začal váhavě. "Hmm?" "Mohl bych... mohl by jste..." Masaomi se kousl do rtu. "Chtěl bych umět číst!" zahučel ve chvíli, kdy zabořil obličej do majitelova krku. Vzhledem k tomu, že ho za to ve škole trestaly, očekával i něco teď. "Číst? ... No na to je teď trochu pozdě." ozval se po chvíli ticha Shizuo. Jeho slova v Masaomim probudili naději. " _Dva tygři v jedné kleci_ , ale není zrovna vhodná knížka pro učení..." pokračoval Shizuo, zatímco mířil do ložnice.  "Začneme s něčím jednodušším... a hlavně nevinnějším... Co ty na to?" On souhlasí! Je ochoten ho učit! Kida si začal říkat zda se mu to jen nezdá. "Příběhy od Demonaty jsou skvělé, ale nemusí to být to co si první přečteš." Masaomi netušil proč by nemohl, ale správně pochopil, že se k té knížce jednou dostane. Víc vědět nepotřeboval. "Děkuji, pane!" vyhrkl radostně Masaomi. Přitom vtiskl Shizuovi pusu na tvář. Byl příliš nadšený na to, aby si uvědomil, že je to ze strany mazlíčka zakázané. "Ale teď půjdeme spát. Přeci jen je pozdě." S těmi slovy položil Shizuo Masaomiho do postele. "Hlavně mi už přestaň říkat 'pane'." dodal ještě. Kida jen přikývl. Byl rozhodnut na tom zapracovat. Jakmile se Shizuo dostal z obleku, ulehl vedle mazlíčka. Sice byl Masaomi od toho, aby majitele zahříval, ale tentokrát to bylo obráceně. Shizuovo hřejivé tělo si k sobě tisklo Masaomiho skoro promrzlé tělo a i za pomocí deky ho začal zahřívat. Kdyby Masaomi mohl, předl by radostí. Vážně nemohl být šťastnější. Musí pánovi poděkovat! A pouhé 'děkuji' vážně nestačí.

 

S delším zívnutím otevřel Masaomi oči. Cítil, že je něco jinak, ale unikalo mu to. Bylo ráno, zachumlán v posteli s majitelem za zády. Na jedné z Shizuových rukou měl položenou hlavu, zatímco druhou měl přehozenou přes sebe. Masaomi se mírně zavrtěl a zavřel oči. Okamžitě je zase otevřel a pohyb zadkem opakoval. Ne, nezdálo se mu to. Shizuo byl opět tvrdý. Velice opatrně se Masaomi přetočil v majitelově náruči. Sotva to udělal, pochopil, co je jinak. Shizuo spal. Heh, ještě nikdy se Kida nevzbudil první. Původní myšlenka ho jen pozorovat a užívat si ten pohled zmizela a nahradil ji nápad. Vždyť taková příležitost se mu už nemusí naskytnout. Zatímco Masaomi doufal, že to Shizuu neprobudí příliš brzy, stáhl ruce dolů a odtáhl jeho trenky. Nechtěl je sundat, pouze dostat jednu ruku dovnitř. Když ale odhalil Shizuovu chloubu, strnul. Jen pracně... ne, vlastně se ani nesnažil skrýt šokované překvapení. Masaomi byl celkem sebejistý pokud šlo o jeho orální práci, ale teď si nebyl jistý, zda to může aplikovat na něčem tak obrovském! 'Ty trenky celkem dost zkreslují.' pomyslel si Kida, zatímco vklouzl jednou rukou dovnitř. Bez zaváhání, ale s jistou dávkou opatrnosti, přejel dlaní po celé délce majitelova penisu. 'Není možné, aby se mi celý vešel do úst.' Ta myšlenka Masaomiho celkem vyděsila. Shizuo se mírně zavrtěl, když Masaomi omotal prsty kolem jeho kořene a vyjel až k žaludu. Po ujištění, že majitel ještě spí, začal ho Masaomi v pomalém rytmu hladit. To, že by ho tím mohl naštvat Masaomiho napadlo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že už začal a taky další příležitost se nemusí jen tak naskytnout, nehodlal přestat. Je to přeci práce mazlíčka, uspokojit majitele. Navíc Shizuo si to vážně zaslouží... a Masaomi jiným způsobem poděkovat neuměl... nechtěl. "Nn~" ozval se tiše Shizuo. Masaomi váhavě natočil hlavu, čímž odtrhl pohled od rozkroku a pohlédl Shizuovi do tváře. Heiwajima měl pootevřené rty, což byla jediná změna u něj. Naštěstí pro Masaomiho ještě spal. Kida sevřel o něco pevněji, ale ne bolestivě, Shizuovu erekci těsně pod žaludem a přitom palcem kroužil po špičce. Způsobilo to lehkou vrásku na pánově čele a další jeho hlasitější vzdech. Ve stejnou chvíli Masaomi překvapivě pohlédl dolů. 'Vždyť on se ještě zvětšil!' Masaomi se kousl do spodního rtu. Teď už opravdu pochyboval, zda něco takového dokáže uspokojit. "Hah... saomi..." zamumlal Shizuo. Přitom k sobě mazlíčka tiskl. Vyplašený Kida vzhlédl. K jeho překvapení Shizuo stále spal. To jako znamená, že majitel sní o svém mazlíčkovi? Tahle nezvyklá věc Masaomiho překvapila, ale zároveň potěšila. I když to bylo svým způsobem divné. Kida je jen věc, takže... Chvíli trvalo, než se Kida odvážil opět pokračovat. Musel se trochu odtáhnout, což byl menší problém, jelikož ho Shizuo držel pevně. Nakonec se to však povedlo. Masaomi se rozhodl, že je čas použít i ústa. Ubral na rychlosti, aby se mohl přesunout dolů, když tu náhle se začal Shizuo přetáčet. Kdyby na záda, tak by to nevadilo, jenže on se začal točit na břicho. Masaomi by tím pádem skončil pod ním a o to hůř by se ta práce dělala. Přestože tlačil volnou rukou na pánovu hruď, nedokázal ho odstrčit a než se nadál, již ležel na zádech. Na takovou situaci ho škola nepřipravila. Naneštěstí moc dlouho nad tou situací panikařit nemusel, jelikož se Shizuo se zavrtěním zapřel loktem o postel a nadzvedl se. "Shizuo-san...!" "Masaomi... Promiň, asi js..." A v tu chvíli Masaomi přesně poznal, jak Shizuovi došlo, kde ho drží. "Eh... co to...? Co...?" koktal rudý Shizuo. Po dlouhé době co takto změnil barvu tváře a nebylo to kvůli vzteku. "Kido... Proč to...?" "Je moje práce, aby jste se cítil dobře." odpověděl Masaomi. Neodvažoval se mluvit moc nahlas. Dokonce se mu ani nepodíval do očí. Po celou tu dobu ho ale nepouštěl. "... Tohle ale nemusíš dělat." "Ale pravidlo..." "Jo, já vím." přerušil ho Shizuo, kterému začalo dělat problém mluvit souvisle. "Já nechci, aby... aby jsi to dělal, protože musíš..." Masaomi ho pozoroval trochu zmateně. Tohle prostě nechápal. Shizuo se vytáhl do sedu, čímž se konečně osvobodil ze sevření. "Určitě sis všiml, že ne všechny pravidla uznávám." V ten moment se Masaomi dostal prudkým pohybem na kolena a čelem se opřel o deku u Shizuových nohou. "Co to...?" "Velice se omlouvám za své chování, Shizuo-san, ale prosím, nechte mě zbavit se vašeho problému..." zaskučel Masaomi do peřin. Musí pánovi konečně dokázat, že je dobrý ve své práci. Věděl, že to co dělá je zoufalé a rozhodně nevhodné. Nemohl si však pomoct. "Masaomi..." "Chci vám tímto za vše poděkovat!" přerušil ho Masaomi. Ani tentokrát se neodvážil zdvihnout hlavu.

 

Jedno z pravidel pro mazlíčky je, že nesmí... nebo by se měli alespoň pokusit, aby nevyvrcholili dřív než majitel. Když to udělají, budou vyčerpaní a tím pádem už nebudou moct svého pána tak dobře uspokojit. Kida se tomuto pravidlu vždy smál. Byl jeden z mála mazlíčků, kterým se během školního výcviku nepostavil, takže měl proč. Jenže teď, když seděl nahý Shizuovi na klíně, měl co dělat, aby se ovládal. Shizuo ho držel jednou rukou kolem pasu, zatímco dlaní druhé ruky objímal jejich tvrdé erekce, které o sebe třel. Ze začátku byl Masaomi v šoku z toho, jak jeho tělo reagovalo. Bylo to pro něj nové, netušil, jak se s tím vypořádat. Ostatně, obvykle se majitel nestará o potřeby mazlíčka. A na tom je i školní výcvik postaven. "... zuo-san!" zalapal po dechu Kida, když Shizuo ještě víc zrychlil. "Nn~Pros... to já mám...!" Masaomimu uniklo spokojené zasténání. "... uspo... mám vás usp..." nedokázal to ze sebe dostat. "Děláš to dobře." šeptl mu do ucha Shizuo. Šlo poznat, že mu dělá problém mluvit. "Ale já přeci... Ah! Ne, Shizuo-san! Tam...!" Kida se prohnul v zádech a s hlasitým výkřikem vyvrcholil Shizuovi do dlaně. Poté se zhroutil na jeho hruď. Těžce oddechoval, jak se snažil uklidnit po novém zážitku. Matně zaznamenal Shizuovu větu o koupeli a snídani. Ve chvíli, kdy chtěl Shizuo odtáhnout Masaomiho, aby připravil vanu, položil Kida dlaně na Shizuovi paže, které pevně stiskl a vytáhl se na kolena. "Chci, aby jste se cítil dobře..." řekl pracně Masaomi, než se nasměroval na Shizuův penis. Jenže v ten samý moment ho Shizuo chytil za stehna, takže nemohl pokračovat, což v Masaomiho tváři vykouzlilo překvapení. Shizuo se naklonil a políbil ho. Masaomi se vlastně cítil provinile za to, že se udělal dřív než Shizuo.  Možná kvůli tomu ho zastavil... "Zasloužíte si lepšího mazlíčka, než...!" Kida nedopověděl, jelikož ho Shizuo strhl na postel. Ihned mu schoval rty svými a pokračoval ve vášnivém polibku. Masaomi se otřásl, když začal Shizuo kroužit prsty kolem jeho vchodu. "Nn~ ...zuo-san~" zasténal do polibku. Shizuo se poté přesunul k jeho krku, ale tam mu zavazel obojek se jménem Kida Masaomi. Rychle se ho začal zbavovat volnou rukou. "Ne, tohle... Není třeba..." zaskučel Masaomi, jak do něj Shizuo vklouzl dvěma prsty. "Sh... Shizuo-san... nemusíte... ne..." Tělo každého mazlíčka bylo uzpůsobeno tak aby byl připraven pro majitele v jakémkoliv okamžiku. Proto Masaomi nechápal, proč si ho Shizuo připravuje. Vždyť už teď byl mokrý jak nikdy předtím. "Shizuo-san." zasténal Masaomi. Tahle nezvyklá věc byla ale vážně příjemná. Shizuo do něj vrazil i třetí prst a v rychlejším tempu proti němu začal přirážet, za což se mu dostalo Masaomiho spokojené sténání. Shizuo odhodil obojek, než se opět sklonil k třesoucímu se tělíčku a začal laskat jeho krk. Ke svému zděšení Masaomi cítil, že mu už zase stojí. Vždyť takhle jeho tělo nikdy nezareagovalo. "P-pane, mus... Hah! Musí... Nn~" Kida se kousl do rtu, ale nepodařilo se mu potlačit další hlasitější sten. "Nedělej si starosti, Masaomi... Jsi skvělý mazlíček." šeptl Shizuo, než se začal věnovat jeho uchu. Kida se otřásl, když uslyšel jeho hlas tak blízko. "...! Ne! Ne, pa..! ... zuo-san! N...!" Masaomi vyjekl, jelikož zatímco Shizuo jednou rukou přirážel, druhou chytil Masaomiho pulzující penis a začal se mu věnovat. Masaomi se prohnul v zádech. Jeho tělo se již nedokázalo vypořádat s novými doteky. S dalším výkřikem majitelova jména Masaomi opět vyvrcholil. "Oi, Kido..." Vyčerpaný Masaomi otevřel oči a zahleděl se na Shizuu, který se nad ním skláněl. "Zvládneš to?" Proto to přeci dělá, ne? Aby dokázal, že je dobře vycvičen. Jenže zatím se mu nic nepodařilo. Masaomi přikývl. Pro pána cokoliv, přestože se zrovna teď necítil moc použitelný. Ale i přes ty pocity ho vyplašil Shizuův váhavý pohled. Že by po tom všem chtěl jít opět do koupelny?! Tohle přeci neudělá! Vždyť další příležitost se jen tak nenaskytne! Shizuo Kidovi myšlenky nevyplnil. Ještě o něco mu roztáhl nohy, než se mu uvelebil v klíně. Masaomi překvapeně vyjekl, když v sobě ucítil žalud. Vsadil by cokoliv, že je Shizuo opět o něco větší! Shizuo přidušeně zasténal. "Příliš... těsný..." dostal ze sebe, aniž by zpomalil. Celkem pracně nadzvedl Kida boky, aby se zhoupl proti pánovi. Tímto pohybem se mu podařilo pobídnout Shizuu, který se rychlím přírazem dostal z větší části dovnitř. Masaomi zalapal po dechu. Bylo to poprvé, co měl v sobě něco tak velkého. Nebyl to špatný pocit, právě naopak byl skvělý, jenže zároveň to bolelo. A to se také ještě nikdy nestalo. Chvíli zůstal Shizuo nakloněn nad mazlíčkem, aniž by se pohnul, aby si Masaomi mohl zvyknout. Teprve potom se začal proti Masaomimu houpat. Ze začátku pomalu, ale postupně začal přidávat na rychlosti. Při každém přírazu ze sebe Masaomi vyloudil zasténání. Bolest ustupovala a nahrazovala ji slast. S nohama omotanýma kolem Shizuova pasu se Kida kroutil pod svým pánem. Shizuo se při dalším přírazu dostal hloubš a zároveň tím narazil na Masaomiho prostatu. Kida hlasitě zasténal, což donutilo Shizuu přirážet proti tomu místu mnohem víc. Kida pohlédl do svého klína vyplašeně, aby se ujistil, zda se mu to nezdá. Nechápal, že mu zase stál. "Masaomi..." ozval se Shizuo. Sotva Kida nadzvedl hlavu, již ho Shizuo líbal. Dravý vášnivý polibek, provázen spokojeným sténáním, udržovali dlouho. Po další delší chvíli stáhl Shizuo ruku do Masaomiho klína, aby se mu mohl věnovat. Přejížděl po něm stejně rychle, jako do něj narážel. "Hah! Shi... -san!" zakňučel do polibku Masaomi. "Ne...! Tohl...! Shizuo se vrátil na jeho krk, který pokryl polibky a po některých z nich nechal viditelnou stopu. "Nn~ Shizuo-san..." "Nebraň se tomu..." šeptl Shizuo, než olízl jeho ucho, se kterým si následně začal hrát. "Hng! Nah~" Masaomi lapal po dechu. Tohle vážně nikdy nezažil. Škola ho na to připravovala, ale stejně ho to šokovalo. "... saomi." vyklouzlo Shizuovi z úst. Přitom začal proti němu rychleji přirážet. Slastí se kroutili oba, ale na Masaomim to šlo víc vidět. Netrvalo dlouho a Kida již cítil, že k dalšímu vrcholu nemá daleko, když tu náhle z něj Shizuo vyklouzl. Než si to stihl Kida pořádně uvědomit, přetočil ho Shizuo na břicho, nadzvedl mu boky a opět do něj vstoupil. Masaomi se zajíkl. Pevně se tiskl k polštáři, zatímco pro Shizuu nadzvedl boky. Snažil se s nimi hýbat, ale bralo mu to příliš energie, proto toho po chvíli nechal. Shizuo, který ho držel za pas, do něj prudce přirážel, takže to nebyl až takový problém. "Hah! ...zuo!" sténal Masaomi. Cítil ho stále hlouběji. Bylo to až neskutečné. Shizuo jen nepatrně zpomalil, když se mírně naklonil a rukou zajel Masaomimu do klína, kde začal hladit jeho pulzující penis. "Ha... Ne, ah! " Kida ke svému překvapení... spíše šoku, zjistil, že se mu začalo zatmívat před očima. Když už se k tomu dostali, tak to takhle přece nezkazí! Jenže s energii byl opravdu na nule. "Ah! ...zuo-san! Já...!" nedokázal mluvit souvisle. A Shizuo, který to pochopil jinak, se k němu sklonil a cosi mu sténal do ucha. Masaomi ho nevnímal. Přestože proti tomu bojoval sebevíc, nakonec omdlel. 

 

V době, kdy se den střídal s nocí, se Kida konečně probudil. Vůbec si nepřipadal odpočatý. celé tělo ho bolelo a dávalo mu najevo, jak moc se mu nelíbí jakýkoliv jeho pohyb. Masaomi po chvíli vzdal jakoukoliv snahu si sednout a zůstal tiše ležet na břiše v pánově posteli, zatímco si postupně vzpomínal, co že se to vlastně stalo. Díky tomu pomalu blednul. On... on omdlel... místo aby... Masaomi doslova zakňučel zoufalstvím. Tohle se přeci nemělo stát! Alespoň se ujistil, že je jeho cena oprávněná... přestože mu šlo o opak. "Přišel jsi ho zkontrolovat, ne mi dávat přednášku!" ozvalo se s rozražením dveří. Masaomi okamžitě poznal Shizuu. Byl naštvaný. Kvůli němu? Nedivil by se... "Já jen říkám, že to co děláš, není správné." prohodil další hlas. Tohoto muže Kida neznal.  "Co ty o tom víš?!" odsekl Shizuo ostře. "Docela dost. Pověz, Shizuo, pamatuješ si, proč jsme chtěli, ať si pořídíš mazlíčka?" Masaomi se nedokázal pohnout, takže na cizince ani svého pána neviděl. "Šlo přeci o to, aby si se na někom naučil ovládat." prolomil následné ticho neznámí. "A co ty uděláš?! Nepoužíváš ani...!" "Sklapni, Shinro!" vyštěkl náhle Shizuo. Masaomi cítil jak v pánovi vztek jen roste. "Mlč a jen ho zkontroluj! Proto jsi tady!" V tu chvíli Masaomi spatřil tmavovlasého muže s brýlemi v bílém plášti a s nějakou černou brašnou. Z nepopsatelného důvodu z něj Masaomi dostal strach. Shinra se o něj ještě ale nezajímal. "Proč, Shizuo? To je to co chci vědět. Proč?" "Moc mluvíš!" zavrčel Shizuo podrážděně. Shinra to očividně nehodlala vzdát, ale pro tentokrát se stáhl. Pohlédl na Kidu a když zaznamenal, že je vzhůru, objevil se mu na tváři úsměv. Ale ani tím Masaomiho neuklidnil. Právě naopak, vyvolal v něm ještě větší strach. "Tak se na tebe podíváme." prohodil Shinra. S těmi slovy natáhl ruce k Masaomimu. Ten to však nevydržel a i přes bolest celého těla se rychlým trhnutím dostal z doktorova dosahu na druhou stranu postele, kde k jeho překvapení a hlavně úlevě seděl jeho majitel. "Masaomi!" vyhrkl starostlivě Shizuo. Po vzteku ani památky. Chytil Kidu, který by jinak přepadl přes postel a stáhl si ho do klína. "Já už se bál, že se nevzbudíš." šeptl Shizuo. Masaomi se k němu automaticky přivinul. Snažil se přitom ztratit v pánově velké náruči, aby na něj doktor nemohl. Bolest těla se snažil ignorovat. "Shizuo... Co jsi to udělal?" ozval se po chvíli Shinra. Shizuo si přestal prohlížet Masaomiho a tázavě pohlédl na bývalého spolužáka. "Vypadá a chová se jako osoba, ale je to jen mazlíček. Pouhá věc, Shizuo." Shinra zněl náhle tak utrápeně. "Nemůžeš milovat věc." "Přišel jsi ho zkontrolovat, ne mě soudit." zamumlal Shizuo. "Když Kasuka řekl, ať si najdeš společnost, měl na mysli partnera ne mazlíčka..." "Mohl by jsi prostě mlčet a dělat svou práci?!" zavrčel Shizuo. Opatrně položil Kidu na postel, přestože se to mazlíčkovi moc nelíbilo. Masaomi nechtěl opouštět pánovu náruč. Znamenalo to totiž, že se dostane doktorovi do ruk. Nemohl proti tomu ale nic dělat. Kida se cítil o trochu líp, když zjistil, že Shizuo odmítá pustit jeho ruku. Jistým způsobem je to uklidňovalo oba. Shinra se jen s povzdechem pustil do práce. 

 

Krom bolesti, na kterou dostal prášky, Masaomimu nic nebylo. Měl tedy trochu víc podrážděný konečník, ale podle Shinrových slov nešlo o nic zas tak vážného. Do dvou třech týdnů bude v pořádku, pokud ho nechají v klidu. Během odchodu měl Shinra s Shizuou řeč, ale obsah rozhovoru se do ložnice k Masaomiho uším nedostal. Kida se velice pracně posadil, aby se mohl prohlédnout. Košile schovávala modřiny na bocích od Shizuových prstů. Kida si po nich přejel prsty. bylo mu jasné, že jen tak nezmizí. Když by pominul ten fakt, že omdlel, musel se pochválit. Přemluvil pána, aby si spolu vrzli. Od mazlíčka je to tedy neslýchaná věc, ale to už Masaomi přestal řešit. Shizuo to přeci řekl sám, že většinu pravidel neuznává. Takže pokud je bude porušovat i Masaomi, nemusí to být moc velký problém. "Omlouvám se ti." ozvalo se od dveří. Kida překvapeně pohlédl na Shizuu, který vypadal až zničeně. "Neovládl jsem se a ublížil ti." "Ale..." "Mlč. Nechci slyšet nic o tom, že já jsem tvůj pán, který si může dovolit všechno, protože ty jako mazlíček jsi pouhá věc." přerušil ho Shizuo, který zamířil k posteli. 'Ale to je pravda.' pomyslel si Masaomi. Nahlas neřekl nic. Neodvážil se. Porušení několika pravidel v něm nezabije pudy mazlíčka. "Odpusť, že jsem tě tak zřídil." šeptl ještě Shizuo, než padl na postel. Hlavu zabořil Masaomimu do klína, zatímco ho nenásilně obejmul. Kida chvíli váhal, než ho začal hladit po až neuvěřitelně jemných vlasech. Ve chvíli, kdy už tělo volalo po změně pohybu se Shizuo nadzvedl. "Přinesu ti něco k jídlu." informoval, než opustil postel a následně i ložnici. Masaomi se zhroutil do peřin. Chvíli mu trvalo, než našel tu správnou polohu. A když ji konečně objevil, vrátil se Shizuo s večeří.

 

" _Seb... Sebastian se jen... trochu pousm... pousm..._ " " _Pousměje._ " ozval se Shizuo. Masaomi přikývl. Chvíli mu trvalo, než opět pokračoval. " _... trochu pousměje a dál... dál si čte. Ovšem jeho spolu... spo... spolubydlící moc dlouho... potichu nevydrží._ " Masaomi se musel pousmát. Byl rád, za každou větu, kterou zvládl přečíst. Bylo to velice kostrbaté, ale šlo to. Shizuo otočil list, aby mohli pokračovat ve čtení na druhé straně. Kida opět začal louskat text s Shizuovou občsnou asistencí. Shizuo seděl na gauči s Masaomim na klíně. Držel mu přitom knížku. Kida si poctivě držel prst u slova, které zrovna četl. Takhle se mu to učilo mnohem lépe, než když ve škole dřepěl schoulený, celý vystrašený z toho, že ho chytí s útržkem novin, které kdesi ukradl. A do této poklidné atmosféry se ozval zvonek. Shizuo zcela automaticky vtiskl Masaomimu pusu do vlasů, než ho položil vedle sebe na gauč. Poté vstal a zamířil k hlavnímu vchodu. Masaomi zůstal sedět. Držel si knížku opřenou o kolena, zatímco si v duchu dál četl. Přitom pohyboval rty. To čemu nerozumněl přeskočil. Až bude mít Shizuo čas, zeptá se ho. "No ne! Co tady děláte?!" vyhrkl překvapeně Shizuo. Z jeho hlasu šlo poznat nadšení. Masaomi sklouzl pohledem na chodbu. Jeho pán tam stál s tmavovlasým mužem, který ale ve tváři neměl takové nadšení. Vlastně celkově vypadal neutrálně. "Kousek odtud budeme natáčet pár scén k jednomu filmu." Vždyť i jeho hlas postrádal jakýkoliv cit! "Máme teď dvě hodinky pouzu. Řekl jsem si, že bychom se mohli zastavit." "Jste oba vítáni!" usmál se Shizuo, zatímco vedl společnost dovnitř. Teprve nyní si Masaomi všiml dívky s rudou pentlí ve vlasech. Tvářila se stejně jako host. Hmm, kde jen ty dva viděl? "Sedněte si, já vám zatím přichystám čaj." prohodil Shizuo. Ani nečekal na jejich odpověď a již jim chystal u kuchyňské linky čaj. Masaomi se zcela automaticky stočil na okraji gauče. Vzhledem k tomu, že odejít nemohl, snažil se alespoň zabrat co nejméně místa. Knížku si přitom tiskl k hrudi. Kasuka a Ruri se však na gauč neposadili. Místo toho se usadli vedle sebe do křesel. "Takže nyní budete trávit nějaký čas tady v Ikebukuru?" zeptal se Shizuo. "Plánuje se, že natáčení proběhne dva dny." odpověděl Kasuka. "Ale o natáčení jsme mluvit nechtěli. Vlastně jsme tě přišli o něco poprosit." Shizuo zpozorněl. Naskládal šálky na tác vedle misky se sušenkami. Poté se přesunul na gauč. Teprve až když se usadil, Kasuka pokračoval. "Budeme se s Ruri brát a já bych tě chtěl mít za svědka." "Vy dva se..? Gratuluji!" vyhrkl Shizuo s širokým úsměvem. "Bude mi ctí!" Masaomi se moc nezajímal o obsah rozhovoru. Když si Shizuo sedl na gauč, přesunul se k němu a lehl vedle něj. Hlavu si přitom položil na jeho stehno. A jak tam tak ležel, pozoroval majitele. Shizuo byl vážně nadšený. Ne-li až hrdý na svého mladšího bratra. Masaomi se lehce pousmál. Měl pána opravdu rád. Od toho dne, kdy Masaomi omdlel se choval Shizuo velice pozorně. Na pár dní si vzal v práci volno, aby se ujistil, že se Kida a jeho stav nezhoršuje. Pečoval o svého mazlíčka velice dobře. Možná až moc... Masaomi si ale nemohl stěžovat na jeho chování. Někdy to bylo i na něj moc, jak byl Shizuo milý, ale našel si v tom jen to pozitivní. Tak například se s ním Shizuo začal koupat. Ohromný pokrok! Co k té změně majitele vedlo, to Kida netušil. A vlastně mu to bylo jedno. Bylo to všechno příliš pěkné na to, aby se staral. A navíc, mohlo by to znamenat, že to jejich první nebyla zároveň poslední. Masaomi zavřel oči, když ho Shizuo začal hladit ve vlasech. Vykouzlilo mu to na tváři spokojený úsměv. Ne, opravdu si lepšího majitele nemohl přát.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> // Musím/Chci poděkovat Demonatě a SallyPejr, za propůjčení jejich příběhů. Sice jsem toho zrovna moc nevyužila (opět), ale přesto... Jsem ráda, že mi to obě dovolily. Díky~
> 
> Dva tygři v jedné kleci, je příběh od Demonaty. Její příběhy velice doporučuji, ale najdete je na Wattpadu a ne tady, takže pro zájemce jsem ochotna poslat odkaz (i když myslím, že tam by jste museli být přihlášení, aby jste si mohli něco přečíst).
> 
> Knížka, kterou Masaomi četl s Shizuou, je příběh od SallyPejr. Jedná se o MorMor část z miniserie Šprtání na test. Fanfiction na Sherlock BBC. 
> 
> Normálně to nedělám, ale když už jsem u toho, tak se chci omluvit za to, jak je tenhle oneshot dlouhý (i ty odstavce obvykle píši jinak). Pokud jste se dostali až sem, tak gratuluji za výdrž a zároveň děkuji, že jste byli ochotni si to přečíst :3


End file.
